


AluSion Oneshots: Reworked

by nnovis



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnovis/pseuds/nnovis
Summary: Getting rid of the only work and yeeting in the newer ones.  Ain't nobody want to read the shit I wrote from 2018, but if you really do, the whole this is (currently) still up on Wattpad under the user bioodydays.NSFW oneshots will be marked as such.
Relationships: Alucard & Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard/Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	AluSion Oneshots: Reworked

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW fic, and my most recent work for this rarepair.

Every good story always started with a bit too much to drink.

Well, maybe more than just a bit. And.. well, maybe not every good story, and... You understand where this was going. Picture it up all you'd like: a drunken fuck swirling his almost empty glass of alcohol around, the time where he'd been downing as much as he could in one go long gone. Drinking to forget always lead to remembrance if you didn't drink fast enough and, fuck, Gusion hadn't drunk fast enough.

Now, don't go judging him, alright? He didn't always do this--well, on this specific day he did, but he had his damned reason. His family, his damned, horrid, fucking family. If you were close to him--which nobody was, isn't that great?--then you'd know the drill: his birthday sucked ass for him. 

Happy birthday, Gusion, remember your coming of age ceremony?

He took a swig straight from the bottle this time.

He'd be fine in a few days, maybe sooner! It'd been, what, two years now? Three? The pain should lessen soon, right? It shouldn't hurt as much, remembering the fact that the people he'd thought his family would just-

Drink some more. Would it help him forget? Maybe. Fuck, he needed something to do. Something other than wallowing in self pity and alcohol, what a fucking disgrace he was. Former Paxley, Gusion, known the Holy Blade, getting fucking wasted on the couch of his poor excuse of a livingroom, not even on his bed, all because he was too sad that he was cut off from his family. How sad. How fucking pathetic. He was really fucking showing it to his family right now, wasn't he? The perfect combination of might and magic right here, folks, the one proving to his family that weapons aren't for fucking morons! Creator, at this point he should honestly go and-

The knock on his door startled him, and the almost-empty glass slipped out of his hand, making a clank as it hit the ground. Thankfully, it didn't shatter, nor did it spill much of anything. Not that his drunk mind even registered that, but he'd be thankful in the morning with the minimum he'd have to clean up with a blasted hangover.

The knock came again, louder this time and accompanied by a voice. "Gusion, are you alright in there?"

A groan was the visitor's only received reply, Gusion only shifting his position thay he was laying in. No, wait, he had even more of a response to give: "Fuck off."

Did Gusion knoe who he was saying fuck off to? Yes, he 100% did, and he'd damn well tell Alucard to fuck right off once again. Even drunk, he knew he didn't want Alucard to see him in such a state. It'd be too embarrassing, too pathetic, too weak-

"Gusion, open the fucking door." There was a thing with Alucard; the demon hunter didn't even have to raise his voice, because you'd know when he damn well meant something, and when he meant something, you absolutely should not oppose that something. With that in mind, is it easy to guess what Gusion did?

If you'd guessed that Gusion merely repeated himself, you're correct! Because that obviously worked last tim--wait, fuck, did he lock his door? That caught his attention, and he sat upright, letting the world around him sway for a moment before he forced himself to stand up. One dizzying step at a time, he made his way to the front room, grasping out for the deadlock only to have the door swung open. Thrown off by such an unexpected event, he stumbled forward, barely managing to catch onto the doorframe to steady himself as a pair of hands simultaneously grasped onto him, steadying him even further. 

"How much alcohol have you had--fucking hell, Gusion, were you drinking for the entirety of these past few days?" Alucard chastised, the concern in his voice going overlooked by the brunet.

It was a scolding in Gusion's mind. Another thing to mark him down for. Too rebellious, too weapon-minded, too emotionally drunk-

"Are you even listening?" Alucard's question was irksome, and with the burst of anger it gave him, Gusion shoved Alucard's hands off of him, scowling.

"I to.. told you to fuck off. I don't--I don't need anything, I'm an adult, not a child-" Damn right Gusion wasn't a child who needed a family, dammit, and this was his property, and he didn't fucking want Alucard here right now. Scowl only deepening, he reached out to the door and tried to close it, which only resulted with Alucard sticking his foot out, preventing Gusion's action. "Bastard-"

"Last time I checked," Alucard cut off any insult that would've been added on, and easily overpowered Gusion's grip on the door and opened it enough to slip inside. "Adults usually don't bail out on plans made with people, and also don't suddenly disappear without a warning out of no where."

"So what? What do you care?" The words were snapped at the other, that burst of anger having been kindled into a flame now that Alucard had just invited himself in. "I told you to fuck off, can't you understand that?" Sharply, Gusion turned around, and started to make his way back to his couch, and, most importantly, that bottle of alcohol.

"You're seriously asking why I care?" There was disbelief in Alucard's, and Gusion could hear the blond's footsteps following after his. He ignored Alucard and his question, though, and instead grasped onto the neck of the bottle, about to take another drink when the bottle was abruptly stolen from his hands.

"Alucard, what the fuck-"

"If you're not a damn child, then fucking act like one!" The sharp rise of Alucard's voice was unexpected, and it startled Gusion, enough into flinching. He seemed to notice such, though, and paused for a moment, recollecting himself before trying again, "Gusion, what happened?"

It wasn't a question Gusion was expecting, truthfully. He was expecting a scolding, a slap to the face, a.. something, just something that wasn't like this, out of fucking concern. A genuine question. If he wasn't drunk, he'd give a genuine answer, but, fuck, wasn't he trying to forget? No, wait, he had forgotten, just for a bit when Alucard had busted in, but now the.. the asshole reminded him! "I'm trying to forget, dammit, and now you just made me remember!" No, no--he'd never forget, not entirely, and that wasn't Alucard's fault, but, fuck, it hurt, remembering that magic searing his flesh, magic used by his own family to try and-

"Gus..." Alucard wasn't one for nicknames, so why the hell did he use one now? Was he drunk too? A snort of laughter came from Gusion at the thought, the brunet rolling his eyes.

"Stop being so fucking serious. You're not helping me forget, so if you're gonna.. if you think you care for me, then lighten your fucking.. your fucking mood." Would sober him ever subtly imply for Alucard to get drunk? No, that'd be fucked up, but, shit, Gusion was fucked up right now, and if he wasn't the one holding the bottle right now, that meant Alucard was.

There was a momentary pause, probably one of disbelief, before Alucard responded. "Do you want me to get drunk, Gusion? Are you serious?"

The brunet threw his hands up in the air, exasperated, as though he had a reason to be. "You're the one who has the bottle in your fuckin' hands!"

"Because I took it from you!" Alucard snapped right back at Gusion, the latter of which gave a blank look bring remembering, and then remembering-

"Fuck! Stop making me remember, I don't want to-" This--this whole fiasco was a world of mood swings, and Gusion was getting tired of them. Sad, angry, sad, maybe a slightest bit of flirty, and now back to angry and sad, all because of motherfucking Alucard. "You-" Gusion jabbed his finger onto Alucard's chest, sending a glare up at the blond. "Stop.. stop not fucking distracting me, if you're not gonna distract me, then go a-an' fucking leave, 'cuz I'm getting tired of remembering..!"

Alucard went silent at that, contemplation going on behind his eyes that Gusion was too drunk to care for. Instead, he took matters into his own hands, literally so. With the hand he had pointing at Alucard's chest, he instead used it to grab onto that damned jacket of his's collar and pulled him closer, closing his eyes as he leaned in and kissed Alucard. It was a stupid choice, but Gusion was stupid drunk. Maybe it'd fuck up any hopes of a relationship he'd been allowing himself to soberly hope of, but, drunkenly, all caution was thrown out of the window, and he expected the worst to happen. And, for maybe once in his life, the worst didn't happen.

Alucard kissing him back took him by surprise, even moreso the hand being placed on his waist. 

It was some sort of unspoken agreement of what was about to happen, or perhaps it was just a long time coming but either way, it was a quick process to Gusion's room, said man practically being carried--no, scratch that, his legs were hiked up, a firm grasp on one of his thighs as his legs squeezed around Alucard's waist as he was carried to his messy bed, lips pressed against Alucard's all the while, tongues intertwining. It wasn't something full of love--a sober Gusion would've done it out of love--rather, it was a declaration, really, that plea of make me forget that caused their clothes to become scattered on the floor, Alucard's lips kissing and sucking on his neck as he was pushed on the bed.

Then there was a lack of action, lack of that rush forward, a pause, Alucard's eyes travelling up to meet Gusion's. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Please do this."

Maybe it was something in his voice, a look in his eyes, or perhaps the uncaring Alucard suddenly had a soft spot because--albeit with a moment of hesitation--he resumed, but instead he moved up, lips pressing against Gusion's in another kiss, one that was soft, too damned soft for Gusion's liking--could Alucard taste the alcohol on his lips?--so he made it rough, guided it until it was enough to lose himself in.

It was a break for breath, with Alucard's index finger coming between their lips to prevent a continuation of the kiss, that the blond asked, "Do you have lube?"

"Somebody's done this before. Naughty." A drunken smirk came to his lips, a tinge of smugness in it. Perhaps it was impossible to completely erase a sober Gusion out of mind. "I don't give a fuck if I'm lubed. Make it hurt."

Alucard's brows knitted, knowing that pain wasn't a way of coping, but knowing damn well he'd be a hypocrite to say it. Nonetheless, he was paused in thought, so once again Gusion took the initiative. Opening his mouth, he licked the finger that'd been pressed over his lips before putting it in his mouth, tongue swirling around it. Meanwhile, his other hand began to snake down, fingers merely brushing at Alucard's erection before the hand was grabbed, finger pulled out of his mouth.

"Fine," It was a different mood than before, no hesitance in it. Alucard moved, adjusting his position, spreading Gusion's legs apart. "If you want pain, I'll make it fucking hurt. Don't complain to me in the damn morning, though." With that, Alucard pushed himself in and, fuck, it fucking hurt.

A groan left Gusion, eyes squeezing shut, but Alucard decided, for once, to give a brief mercy, giving Gusion precious moments to adjust before he began an unforgiving pace of thrusts into the smaller of the two. Gusion's legs moved up, wrapping around Alucard, hands moving up, nails digging into skin as he let his head fall back, a mixture of sounds of pleasure and pain leaving him, almost incoherent curses and, surprisingly, Alucard's name moaned out in the midst of it all.

Gusion's plan for the night was forgetting, and Alucard was damn well helping him. The only thoughts running through his head were the pain and the pleasure, of Alucard fucking him hard and good. Vaguely, he could hear himself asking for more, pleading for faster, back arching with a loud moan as Alucard found his prostrate and rammed into it.

Pleasure--Alucard, the thoughts intermingled as he brought a hand down, beginning to pump his erection, only further fueling the heat pooling in his stomach, the coil threatening to burst. He didn't even bother to tell Alucard as he came, cumming on the both of them. 

The thing was, though, isn't that Alucard didn't stop. No--he did, and for a brief second Gusion wondered if he'd finished too, but then his legs were pried off of Alucard and his face was suddenly facing his own bed and Alucard was once again fucking him. Oversensitive, all Gusion could do was moan as his nerves were sent on overdrive, inadvertently clenching around Alucard's ass as his hands clenched onto the sheets.

His climax managed to somehow build up even faster than the last, and it was only a matter of minutes before he came again, Alucard's name slipping past his lips as he did so. That seemed enough to finally push Alucard off his edge as well, and without even questioning if Gusion wanted him to cum inside of him or not--not that Gusion would've even been able to form a coherent sentence at this point--he decided it himself, cumming inside of Gusion's ass with a moan. He rode off his climax with a few last thrusts before exiting out of Gusion, pausing once again that night before letting his body fall down besides the brunet, an arm draping itself over the brunet.

Overstimulated and drunk, it was all Gusion could do to turn on his side, eyes draping close as he let his head rest in the crook of Alucard's neck.

No, Gusion might not have his family to care for him anymore, but at least there was someone who gave enough fucks about him to cuddle after fucking him raw. The thought caused a quiet, intoxicated giggle to leave him before a wave of unconsciousness overtook him, and he passed out next to Alucard, cuddled close by his side.

It wasn't how he'd thought his night would turn out, but it was damn better than anything he'd been planning.


End file.
